


Semper Fi

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Abby loves everyone.  Especially Gibbs.<br/>Disclaimer:  Bellisario owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fi

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of: “NCIS, Gibbs/Abby, the sexiest thing about him.”

If anyone asked, Abby would say of course, she loved Gibbs, but she loved everyone on the team, too. Even Director Vance, though she didn’t get to spend much time with him, and everyone else but Gibbs thought he was kind of scary – well, everyone being Jimmy and McGee, that is – but that wasn’t the point of the question, was it? Not that anyone was asking, but Abby liked to be sure of herself. Sure, there were things you could say and not stumble over, but if someone actually asked her, she’d have to answer, or say something, right? And better to have a contingency plan for that sort of thing, right?

Right.

And everyone in the team had something sexy about them – not that Abby was really looking, but she did have eyes, and they were a pretty good-looking group. Ducky was suave, the way Tony wanted to be, and Tony was cute, in a Golden Retriever-y kind of way, and Ziva was just hot, and if Abby was into girls right now, but she wasn’t, and then Timmy was just adorable, how cute and naïve he still was after all these years, and then there was Jimmy, and Jimmy had the best smile, and Director Vance had a voice that could send shivers down your spine, and Gibbs…well, Gibbs was pretty much the whole package, wasn’t he? From his monosyllabic way of talking to his silver-grey hair, to his working on a boat – a _boat_ \- in the basement of his house to his simply amazing dad – and Abby wasn’t about to forget Gibbs’s _car_ , that yellow and black ’71 Dodge Challenger.

But really, the sexiest thing about Gibbs?

No matter what, he was always there for her, and for everyone else on the team.

 _Semper fidelis._


End file.
